The therapeutic regimens for children and adolescents with Hodgkin's disease have achieved a high survival rate, but have the potential for substantial morbidity. The goal of the Children's Cancer Group (CCG) is to increase the event-free survival rate with minimal adverse effects. Standard therapy has resulted in myelosuppression, nausea and vomiting, chemical phlebitis, immunosuppression and the delayed effects such as soft tissue and bone growth disturbances secondary to radiation and multi organ dysfunction, sterility and secondary malignancies due to chemotherapy. This is a Phase III group-wide study for children and adolescents with Hodgkin's Disease to determine the role of various forms of chemotherapy or combinations of chemotherapy with low dose radiation and the long-term morbidity of these therapies.